


Glitchtale - Crossed with Worlds

by DG_Eddie



Category: Trodax universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamilaAnims on YouTube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CamilaAnims+on+YouTube).



Andrakis jolted, and woke up. He was alone in the mansion. No one, not even Eddie or the Lady was here. He was feeling... uneasy. He put his right on his head, and sat up. Shade, his longsword, was in the corner of the room. His eyes also spied a little flicker of light, but he quickly realised that it was just an imaginary silhouette, nothing more. He felt something developing in him. The complete darkness has opened his mind about a lot of things. He was able to decipher new languages in hours, learn skills in days that would take years to master, and lately he has been working on SOUL energies - studying them, observing them. Fortunately, in the war, the Clan took many prisoners, and so, he could actually study the SOUL types. His research started completely from scratch, and he managed to conclude that every alien race - he didn't test the Trodax, because Trodax operate on the force of will and are not driven by souls - had a certain major trait, followed by minor traits. The Major gave the colouration, and, with this, the trait of the SOUL. 

He was different. With the ability to possess another beings, he developed a shard of a SOUL - and that was darker than black, it was the abyss itself. He used this to create Shade, which is why he was able to whip out and sheathe Shade so easily despite having no clear sheath or sword handle on his side. He still wasn't entirely sure what this meant - this sudden developement of a "soul", but he would have rather abandoned this spark than have it. But he sensed something. Even across the universe, darkness reaches far. Further than it wants to. He sensed immense darkness - coming from the mirror planet of his home world, the Anamis. He tried to focus in on the newly developed darkness, and he saw what he deemed well beyond interesting: a child, composed from darkness alone. He saw this, and as this child's power grew, he attached himself to it - only to be shaken off immediately. He warped time and space to reach to this child - and as soon as he was able to do this, their darkness vanished. He was on Earth, although invisible for just anyone. He attached himself to a shadow - later this creature was referred as Asriel.


End file.
